


Adilah's Backstory

by XQueen0fHellx



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx
Summary: Adilah was my main rp character way back when. I joined a rp group that was set well after the time of the lion king media, and my girl clawed her way to the top of one of the prides. I started working on her backstory, I never finished it clearly, and idk if I'll return it it someday. I had written more but it was inevitably lost.





	Adilah's Backstory

The small cub’s first memories were alone. The cave that she shared with her mother was empty often, and when the cub could open her eyes, it stayed empty. Throughout the first few days of the cub’s life, another lioness that didn’t hold the familiar scent of her birth mother came in to give her milk. The lioness, whom the cub never learned the name of, soon stopped coming, and when the cub could walk, she explored the area around the cave. The cub was lonely, and growing more and more hungry, and knew the way to survive was to learn how to get food for herself. The cub grew, teaching herself, able to hunt small prey within days of her birth. And it was on one of these hunts her story truly began.

The cub waggled her rump in the air, her reddish brown pelt hiding well in the savannah grasses. There was her target, a meerkat, sitting just a few paces from her. As the cub prepared to pounce, suddenly a large red paw swiped at the prey from out of nowhere. The paw belonged to an even larger lion, and the cub shuddered in fear as she crouched down. 

The lion bent down to sniff at the cub, and his red eyes bored though her pelt. “You’re Aibu’s cub aren’t you?” he said, with a tone of certainty.

The cub, gulping, stood straighter, trying to return the stare. “I haven’t seen my mother. I know her scent, but I do not know what she looks like or what her name is.”

The older lion snorted, a slight snarl upon his lips. “The fool. Thinking she could abandon you. You’re strong, and smart. You have my blood, and as thus, you have been teaching yourself to survive. Did she even name you?”

The cub shook her head, a little nervous to be around such a scary lion. His darker red pelt stood out against the scenery, his black mane a wild mess, his red eyes glowing even in the day light. But the oddest part about him that stood out, marked him as unique, was the brown stripe going across his shoulders. She was entranced by his appearance, distracted.

The larger lion slapped the cub across the face, knocking her head over heels. “Pay attention to me when I am speaking to you, look me in the eyes!” The lion growled in the cub’s face, causing her to shudder.

As the cub continued to shudder, the lion barked out more orders. “Sit up straight, stop sniffling! Don’t be weak! You will come as a swift wing of justice across the land, because you are my child. I am your father, I am Mauaji! And you, you shall be called Adilah, Mauaji’s justice! Look forward, see the lands! They will someday be yours! Control, conquer, and most of all, kill those who stand in your way! I will teach you the way, you cannot control your destiny. The mark upon your shoulder, just like my own, makes you stand out and everyone will know to fear lions with that mark. If you turn away from this path, you will be marks for death!”

The newly named cub, Adilah, nodded at this Mauaji’s words, at her father’s words. Here was someone who would be there for her, not leaving her. She wouldn’t be alone any more. And if she had to kill to keep him around, she would learn to kill. That was the way of her blood. She looked him in the eyes though his speech, but did turn to look at her own shoulder stripe when he was done. Yes. That was what it would mean. The shoulder stripe, the true rulers of the lands.

Adilah stayed crouched in the grass, slowly putting one paw in front of the other. She was still a tiny cub, but the prey in front of her was a huge zebra. She wouldn’t learn unless she tried. Her father had circled around and was waiting downwind of the zebra, while Adilah came from upwind. The zebra should have scented her by now, but she had gotten lucky. 

When she decided she was close enough, with a tiny roar, she leaped out of the grass to sink her tiny claws into the zebra’s hind leg. The zebra squealed, bucking and kicking, trying to get the cub off, but Adilah wouldn’t let go. At least, until she was kicked square in the chest. As hard as she tried, the cub couldn’t hold on, her claws slipping in the tiny bits of blood. 

Adilah went flying a few feet backwards. There was no noticeable injury, but she was having a hard time breathing. The tiny cub tried to stand up, but remained crumpled in the dirt.

Mauaji’s roar was heard clearly across the lands, startling birds into flight. Adilah barely picked up her head enough to watch him cleanly take down the zebra, his jaws clamped around its throat, ending its life. Her mouth watered as she thought of what a delicious meal it would make.

Adilah whined as she tried to stand, and waited for her dad to come over. As he stepped in her direction, she picked up a paw and waved it, making sure he saw her. He approached, and she got the largest grin on her face. “Did you see me daddy? I got it! I drew blood!” She coughed before she could say anymore, and wheezed as she tried to take in another breath. “I even got a battle injury. Isn’t this cool?” She coughed a few more times, gasped, and then squeaked from pain.

Her father glared down at her. “Do not call me daddy while you are weak. You are nothing to me while you are weak. I could kill you now. You shouldn’t have let it kick you, you shouldn’t have let go. For your weakness, you will not eat until you do it right.”

He turned and started walking away. “Wait! Mauaji!” Adilah called after him, making sure not to call him dad again. “It was an accident! How could I not get hurt?”

The lion’s roar this time caused Adilah to flinch, and she tried to cover her ears with her paws. “You dare try to tell me I’m wrong?! You could have dodged! You could have taken your paws out one at a time and sunk them up in higher and gotten away! You’re a stupid pathetic excuse for a lion and I thought you were better than that!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Adilah wailed, scared of the lion who was now standing in front of her once more.

“Being sorry is for the weak! Crying is for the weak! I should kill you now!” The larger lion knocked Adilah over with a paw, and then proceeded to step down on her throat, pushing down harder, and harder. If she had trouble breathing before, it was nothing compared to now. As she struggled against his grip, her vision grew dimmer and dimmer, until it faded altogether, and she faded into unconsciousness.

When Adilah awoke, the body of the zebra was gone, and so was her father. She took a while to get her head in line, before going back to her den, vowing to never fail Mauaji again.

Adilah woke to the smell of fresh prey. Her mouth watered as she opened her eyes to see the leg of the zebra from the day before. It was lying in the mouth of her cave. Well, it was her cave now that her mother had abandoned it. The young cub was starving, having not eaten since her failure yesterday, refusing to eat until she could do better. 

The meat was obviously left there by her father, his scent, only a few days ago she learned it, was so familiar to her, and covered the meat. Starved, the young lion cub tore into the food, not realizing that the taste was off until too late. Although she hadn’t had zebra before, there was a vile taste to it, and she reeled away from it in disgust. The source of the taste was apparent, as she observed the meat closer, and noticed crushed leaves pressed in. 

Before she could think on it further, she gasped as pain wracked her whole body. She collapsed, convulsing on the floor of the cave, crying. She couldn’t stop the involuntary twitching, the horrible pain. It felt as if claws were ripping her apart piece by piece. 

A horrid laughter sounded from the front of the cave. She didn’t need to look up to know who it was. “Why?” Was all she could gasp out to Mauaji, who continued his insidious laughter.

“Why? Well dear Adilah. This will show everyone how weak you are. If you survive this, I will continue to train you. If not, well, you’ll be dead. It’s a weak poison in small doses, but I gave you a decently lethal dose. You have my blood. Use it and survive, or waste away from the weak blood of your mother. I don’t know the technical name for it, but I gave you Nightmare. It was what my mother called it, and I will teach you to know it. If you live.”

She could hear his footsteps walk away. He still thought she was weak? She was going to try, he hadn’t given her a chance. 

“Oh, and one more thing. Life lesson if you survive. Look out for yourself. Everyone can and will do you harm.”

The voice was a bit faded as he was further from the cave now, and she could barely make it out as a buzzing filled her ears. Buzzing, so much buzzing. There must be bees in here! The young cub swatted at imaginary insects, soon seeing them in her living nightmares. As pain wracked Adilah’s body, she started seeing more things that weren’t actually in the cave. Her father’s laughter mingled with the buzzing. Blood oozed from the walls. The zebra leg got up and walked off on its own. 

Adilah screamed. She was so frightened, every moment got worse, she couldn’t tell the real life from the fake. There was nothing to tell the difference between the two. It all mingled, ruining her perception. The pain was so harsh, she couldn’t take it. More screams filled the cave, but the cub was so far gone into the hallucinations, that she didn’t realize the screams were her own. 

Her tiny claws scrabbled at the ground. She caused herself more pain that she didn’t notice. Her paws bled as she tried to escape, tried to run. But she was falling. The floor was gone. A deep crevice had opened up, and she plunged deep into it. Twisted vines that looked like they could be grabbed turned into writing snakes, hissing and spitting venom. The top of the crevice started to close, like a giant maw, she could see fangs up high above her.

The lights went out. She was trapped, endlessly falling. And soon the darkness overcame her, silencing even her screams, as this time, unconsciousness came swiftly.


End file.
